The present invention relates to a slidable cover mechanism for a main unit, and more particularly, to a cover mechanism that can be separated from a notebook computer""s main unit by sliding.
With the rapidly and continuously new development of various components, and additionally with maintenance needs, users of notebook computer frequently need to dismantle the cover of the notebook computer""s main unit for replacing, maintaining or upgrading various important components, such as CPU (Central Processing Unit), thermal module, VGA card, hard disk drive, keyboard or touch pad, etc.
However, for the consideration of structure and EMI (Electromagnetic Interference), the mechanism designs of conventional notebook computers always combine the cover and bottom case of the main unit tightly, and also utilize screws for further fastening, so that the steps of detaching the cover and the bottom case for the main unit are quite complicated and not easy. It is easy for the common users to dismantle a keyboard, while it is very difficult for the users to completely detach the cover from the main unit. It often needs to rely on technical experts to dismantle the cover smoothly. Therefore, not only users have a lot of troubles and inconvenience for maintaining and upgrading notebook computers, but also manufactures and dealers have difficulty in assembling or flexibly replacing the desired components in accordance with the order requirements, thus causing the delay of product delivery and the inconvenience of product maintenance. Moreover, the aforementioned shortcomings are unfavorable for DIY (Do It Yourself) marketing mode to be adopted in the field of notebook computer.
Hence, there is a need to develop a slidable cover mechanism for the notebook computer""s main unit for completely drawing out the entire cover of the main unit by sliding, whereby users may finishing assembling and dismantling the notebook computers easily. Meanwhile, the slidable cover mechanism of the notebook computer""s main unit also has to be able to form excellent EMI shielding areas.
In view of the aforementioned background, in the mechanism designs of conventional notebook computers, steps of separating the cover and the bottom case of the main unit are quite complicated and not easy, not only causing users a lot of troubling in maintaining or upgrading notebook computers, but also making manufactures and dealers fail to have prompt product delivery and convenient product maintenance, further being unfavorable for the DIY marketing mode to be adopted in the field of notebook computer.
Hence, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a slidable cover mechanism for a notebook computer""s main unit, wherein the cover can be completely drawn out of the main unit, thereby enabling a user to finish assembling and dismantling a notebook computer.
Further, the slidable cover mechanism for the notebook computer""s main unit must be able to form excellent EMI shielding areas.
According to the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a slidable cover mechanism for a notebook computer""s main unit, wherein the cover is combined with a bottom case portion of the main unit; the bottom case portion have a bottom housing, a plurality of grooves and a plurality of first fixing holes; and the cover mechanism comprises: a top housing; a cover plate component; and a plurality of housing fixing holes. The top housing comprises: a plurality of second fixing holes; two sliding hooks located on both sides of the top housing for respectively engaging with two hinge support elements, wherein the two hinge support elements are installed on the bottom case portion of the main unit, and are connected to a display module; two clipping hooks located on one side of each sliding hook for respectively engaging with the openings of the hinge support elements; a plurality of tenons located on one side adjacent to the clipping hooks for insetting in the grooves of the bottom case portion of the main unit; a plurality of first fastening holes; and a plurality of protrusion elements located on one side adjacent to the display module for extending into the bottom housing of the bottom case portion of the main unit. The cover plate component has a plurality of second fastening holes, so as to be combined with the top housing via the first fastening holes and the second fastening holes. The housing fixing elements are used to combine the bottom case portion of the main unit with the top housing via the first fixing holes and the second fixing holes.